


Under His Spell

by Elysandra



Series: Spellbound [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bordering on Dub-Con, F/M, Mind Control, Vampire Thrall, due to aforementioned mind control, let's just say Helen is annoyed but not angry, vampire!non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: There was an accident. One with rather unexpected consequences. Now Helen and Nikola are looking for information to rectify the situation. But until then...
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Spellbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Under His Spell

~~~

The creature before them stiffens, its snarl freezing on its face as it turns around to half walk, half hop ahead of them, quite against its will.

"Come, Helen," Nikola orders, and she growls as she feels her feet begin to walk alongside him. 

"There's no need for that, Nikola. I'm perfectly capable of following you on my own." 

Nikola throws her a look that says he disagrees strongly.

"Oh yes?" he says, in an annoyingly overbearing tone. "And what happened when I let you walk on your own earlier?"

Scowling hard, she presses her lips into a thin line. One part of her body that still obeys her mind. But Nikola isn't about to let this go.

"Say it, Helen. How did you get yourself attacked by this vicious little fellow?"

And now her lips move very much without her consent as his mind takes control of yet another part of her. 

"I walked ahead when you were still trying to find more detailed inscriptions," she hears herself say, "and was taken by surprise when it attacked." 

And that's the most annoying thing about it, really. Neither of them had expected _anything_ to live down here. But, of course, it had to have been her who got attacked. And Nikola who came to her rescue. Which is something he's going to milk for all its worth, no doubt about it.

"Exactly. I'm not going to risk a repeat of that." 

_Bloody annoying! And yet..._

She sighs at the by now not exactly unexpected flutter of feelings in her stomach. It grows stronger as she studies the way the creature moves ahead of them, and Nikola's profile as he wordlessly controls it. Controls her.

She shivers. Controlling the creature comes as a surprise, actually. He hasn't exactly had time to enthral it, after all. She didn't even think he _could_ , to be honest. Something nonhuman? But apparently his powers are greater than they'd assumed. It has to have something to do with the cut on her cheek, and her blood in its muzzle...

Either way, he's controlling _two_ beings right now, and he's doing it without any visible effort. She bites her lip at the way her stomach tightens with arousal at the sight. The thought. 

_I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't react this way. I should be annoyed, and protest, and fight him._

But her body is of a different mind, literally and figuratively, and its reaction betrays her, because how can she fight, how can she even protest, when her insides are melting at the very way he is treating her? 

"My my my, Helen," his voice pulls her out of her thoughts. "If I'd known you'd enjoy it _that_ much I'd have accidentally enthralled you decades ago." 

His words hit home far too accurately, and take her completely by surprise. She feels like a deer in the headlights, and only just stops herself from staring at him aghast at apparently now being able to read her thoughts, too. 

_When will this stop? How far..._

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she protests, dissatisfied at the weak tone but happy to have managed the words at all. 

Nikola clicks his tongue at her denial, obviously disapproving. 

"Tell me what you're feeling right now, Helen," he orders in a rather scolding tone, a teacher delivering a lesson. And maybe that is what he's doing, in a way. The words come unbidden, reinforcing how useless any form of denial is nowadays. 

"I'm very aroused by the way you're not only controlling me but that abnormal as well," she hears herself say, listens to her voice spill her guts to him without even a hint of hesitation. "I'm fascinated that you are able to control it, and aroused by how effortlessly you do it. I'm also very annoyed at myself for reacting this way, but can't quite muster the will to want to stop feeling like this." 

He throws her a triumphant look, smirking. 

"See?" he says, and she scowls at his tone but can't help the way her breath catches at his words, his expression. "You can't feel such intense emotions and expect me not to notice, Helen." His voice is condescendingly gentle and annoyingly arousing and she catches herself at a little moan that doesn't even make it out into the darkness of the tunnel but reaches his ears nonetheless, she has no doubt. 

He chuckles and she closes her eyes for a moment, lets the feelings wash over her and feels absurdly grateful for her feet carrying her forward without pause. Right now, she acknowledges grudgingly to herself, that's mainly what keeps her from pushing him against the wall and attacking his lips with a vengeance. 

"We are going to lock this thing in that little side cave by the entrance so you can study it later," Nikola announces as they enter the main cave housing their camp. "Then we're going to take care of your wound. And then..." He pauses, leering at her in a way that promises little work getting done for the rest of the evening.

" _Then_ I'm going to address your... interesting reaction to this little situation." 

And he will. No matter what she wants. 

The thought has her heartbeat quicken. 

Maybe she'll try and fight back. There's no risk of winning, after all. 

~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a sci-fi-ish dream I had the other night that suddenly turned into Helen and Nikola at the very end. I changed the sci-fi aspects of it so they would fit them better - and ended up with this. Apparently *something* happened and Helen ended up enthralled to Nikola. Poor Helen lol 
> 
> I really can’t wait to find out what exactly happened, though^^ *pokes muse
> 
> And a thank you to Kat for the beta! <3


End file.
